7 Years of Love
by EmeraldEchizen
Summary: This piece is based on the prompt by CraftyShipper for the TodoMomo discord server Fic Exchange. I hope you all enjoy! Summary: Being a hero is everything to both Todoroki Shoto and Yaoyorozu Momo. After Todoroki is injured on a mission, Momo finds herself checking up on her long time friend. Feel free to join the TodoMomo discord! Also, yes I'm still working on my HOTM fanfic.


The wildly successful and talented hero Creati, made her way down the elevator of a large glass skyscraper and onto the crowded city sidewalk. She was dressed in formal office attire with her hair up, giving her the appearance of an incredibly intelligent college professor. Her white button-down top and black pencil skirt accentuated her already curvaceous body while remaining classy as could be. She had dressed for an important meeting that morning where she managed to broker a deal with the biggest hero device producing corporation in the nation. With her outfit and preparation giving her some extra confidence, she had no trouble convincing the CEO of the company to take her on as their lead development adviser. She could do hero work, and at the same help produce the devices that would empower heroes across the world.

Momo hurriedly called for a cab as she smiled to the numerous pedestrians that had recognized her. While she should be feeling pure elation over securing such a perfect position, her mind was filled with worry. She checked her phone once again to make sure she read the message correctly. Midoriya had texted a group message to all of Class 1-A giving them the news that Todoroki had been injured on duty that night, but that he was doing alright and should be recovering at home. She had kept in contact with most of her old classmates, but Todoroki proved to be as aloof as ever. They had only seen each other for hero work and a few fundraisers despite her efforts to spend more time with him. She gripped her phone tightly without realizing as she decided that enough was enough. She needed to be celebrating rather than worrying so she decided on the easiest option.

"Driver? To the mountains on the west side of the city please,"

She smiled while watching the city pass by through her window. Leave it to Todoroki to build a traditional Japanese estate of the further edge of the city. She had never visited his home, but after her big win that morning, she felt like she could conquer any challenge in her path. Even if that challenge was getting her long unrequited feelings off her chest. She immediately shook her head as her palm felt the rush of blood to her cheeks. That wasn't the reason for her visit she told herself. Todoroki had been pretty badly injured and knowing him he wouldn't be able to stop pushing himself long enough to recover.

She reminisced about their time spent at U.A. together for the rest of the car ride until the driver finally arrived in front of the quaint estate perched high in the mountains. She paid the driver double for the long ride and made her way to the front entrance. She wondered what she would say at first. They hadn't seen each other in about a month and it would be strange if she suddenly just popped up alone and uninvited. Her hand hesitated on the doorbell as she figured he was probably asleep. She was probably just wasting her time after all.

Just as she began to turn away, the door suddenly slid open to reveal a struggling Todoroki. He leaned against the doorway, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He was wrapped in numerous bandages from head to toe and it was quite clear that he was in no shape to be moving. He was too encumbered by his condition to even notice she was there.

"T-Todoroki!"

She dashed forward to wrap her arms under his own and prevent him from collapsing. He groaned, and his eyes finally registered her presence.

"…Yaoyorozu? What are you- "

"Hush now Todoroki, I need to get you into bed immediately. Can you stand?"

He hesitated before nodding his head in affirmation. Momo put his arm around his shoulder as he walked on one leg. She made sure to guide him safely, but couldn't help but notice the firm muscles he had developed since his time at U.A. He was warm and damp from perspiration as she noticed the open door to his bedroom a good 50 ft. away from the front door. With an arduous effort, she finally managed to lower him onto his bed. His skin was burning up and his breath was ragged. He clearly had a strong fever and had been pushing himself to hard just as she predicted. She put a hand to his forehead as she checked his bandages

"Todoroki, can you hear me?"

"You're… a bit loud."

She felt a nerve pop in her head at his cool remark even when he was clearly in pain.

"What in the world were you thinking when you walked that far with these injuries? Do you know how lucky you were that I was here? I bet you would have done something completely irrational if I hadn't been..."

"It's nice to see you too, Yaoyorozu."

He finally made eye contact with her and gave her a soft smile. Even after so much time apart, she knew that his look meant he was thanking her for being there. She scoffed at him but still felt a blush heat her cheeks.

"H-Honestly, I can't believe you could even stand up with these injuries. You went ahead and tried to push yourself to the limit like always. You do know that Plus Ultra doesn't apply to the recovery of the body right?"

She noticed his eyes lingered on her damp and dirtied shoulder.

"It looks like me pushing my limits ruined your lovely outfit. You can change into something from my closet and I can get your outfit dry cleaned later as an apology."

She paused for a moment before her face got two shades redder than it already had been. Her mind quickly tried to avoid the fact that word lovely had just come out of his mouth as well. Her white shirt had a bit of dried blood from one of his bandages, so he wasn't wrong.

"I suppose I could do that… but how do I know you won't bolt for the door as soon as I leave the room?"

"How could I leave when I would miss seeing you dressed up in my clothing?"

Momo could only roll her eyes at his bold response. Had he always been so flirtatious? Definitely not in their time at U.A. Her mind wandered to the experiences of love he must have had since that time compared to her lack thereof. She felt a sinking feeling in her heart at the thought of him feeling that way about someone else.

"I'll return shortly."

She answered despondently and grabbed the first thing she saw from his dresser. She quickly moved into the next room where she took off her sweat and blood-stained clothing. As she undressed, she felt silly for getting emotional over nothing. She slipped off her black heels and let out a sigh. What Todoroki did in their time since high school was none of her business and she shouldn't be dwelling on the past when someone in need was right in front of her.

With her usual cheerful attitude restored she reentered Todoroki's room wearing a Todoroki scented hoodie along with a pair of gray baggy sweatpants. She had to admit it was far more comfortable than her previous outfit. Todoroki had stayed true to his word and was laying on his back with his eyes closed. He peeked towards her as she entered and smirked. Momo decided to speak up before letting him get in another teasing comment.

"Now that I've changed, you no longer have anything to distract me from redressing those wounds. Just hold still alright?"

She moved closer to him and began wiping down his front between his bandages with a hand towel she got from his bathroom. He winced as she grazed over his bruised skin.

"Yaoyorozu… you don't have to do that, I have nurses who…"

He was immediately shot down with a glance from Momo that clearly told him to just lay still and let her help. She spent a minute wiping down his arms before examining the reopened wound on his side.

"I cannot believe you were walking around with this injury… just how overconfident have you gotten in our time apart?"

She had just meant to poke fun at him, but when she met his eyes she saw a deeper emotion lingering.

"I-I didn't mean it like that… I know you push yourself because you want to be an incredible hero, I…"

His bandaged hand on her wrist stopped her train of thought.

"That's not what I'm concerned… What I want to know is what you meant by our time apart?"

She froze at his question, unsure of the meaning behind his pained expression.

"W-Well, we became heroes… we each created our own agencies and made names for ourselves. I focused on supporting heroes with custom devices and you've become one of the most powerful heroes in the world. I was always busy, and I'm sure you were too… I could have kept in touch more but I knew you were focused on your career as well. Todoroki… what's with that face? Do I have something in my-?"

His hand moved to her cheek and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her face.

"Why am I… I-I'm sorry."

Momo tried her best to hold them back. her emotions were hidden behind a dam that was threatening to burst. She wiped at her face, embarrassed to be showing so much weakness in front of the man she had always been fond of. Rather than question her actions, he simply held her hand and waited until she had calmed down before speaking.

"7 years. It's been 7 years since we left U.A. and became heroes. The time and effort that we put in together back then more than paid off in the long run. I've always cherished the time we spent studying and training after school, but it also made me realize something that we had in common. Being a hero isn't just a career, it's our dream. Nothing could possibly stand in the way of our dreams. No distractions, no regrets. Nothing could be allowed to stand in our way."

He tried to sit up, but Momo held him down gently by the shoulder. Her long hair fell near Todoroki's face as her eyes locked onto his. He continued as the distance between them was closer than ever.

"For 7 years, we each put our dreams above all else and accomplished almost everything that we set out to do. That's why, after all this time I can finally get this off my chest… This whole time, I've been in love with you. The love I feel was so strong that I knew it might hurt us both. I've held back for this long because I knew how much our careers mean to us. I couldn't risk either of us living with regret. So right now, I hope you'll forgive me for being a bit selfish. Yaoyorozu Momo, you are the only woman I've ever loved. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

The dam that had held her emotions back for so long burst open, and everything that she had held in gushed out. Momo embraced him tenderly, tears of bliss flowing steadily on her cheeks. Everything she had held in her heart had been shared by him this entire time. Nothing could have been purer than those requited feelings. She lifted herself up to lay a delicate kiss upon his lips. She met his eyes once more with a smile as bright as their future together.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Shoto, Let's not waste another second."


End file.
